


White and Gold

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oh god, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering, no one's gonna read this, this fic is shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: K-3PO and C-3PO have some alone time.





	White and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Ow I've just recently become obsessed with Star Wars again ghfn
> 
> I've been watching The Empire Strikes Back a lot recently and so I decided to write this shit fic
> 
> I ship C-3PO and K-3PO a lot
> 
> Seeing K-3PO die was depressing af and this fic is also off of my tumblr ew
> 
> anyway
> 
> For some reason droids have reproductive parts (can’t get pregnant tho) in this fic
> 
> K-3PO has both reproductive parts (because I can’t tell if they’re a guy or a girl so why not give them both) but he’s mostly male ghfn

K-3PO whimpered as C-3PO gently stroked the white droid’s sensitive abdomen. K-3PO rested his delicate hand on C-3PO’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry…I’ll stop if you want me to…if it hurts.” said C-3PO.

K-3PO shook his head. C-3PO stroked the droid’s abdomen a little while longer, until his hand started to slowly slide down K-3PO’s lower body. K-3PO hummed in pleasure. C-3PO leaned up against K-3PO, rhythmically moving his hand up and down.

K-3PO had already begun to thrust his hips as C-3PO stroked the droid’s shaft, a small amount of oil leaking out of the tip and falling upon the ground, creating a little puddle. C-3PO went somewhat faster, and K-3PO whined. C-3PO jumped slightly.

“Oh, I can go slower…if you want me to.” K-3PO once again shook his head. C-3PO started to go faster again, he rubbed the tip of K-3PO’s shaft with his thumb. K-3PO wrapped his legs around C-3PO, humming and whimpering in pleasure.

“Does it feel good? Oh, please tell me it does.” asked the golden droid.

K-3PO panted, resting his head on the other protocol droid’s shoulder.

“I suppose I could take that as a yes.”

C-3PO stroked K-3PO’s throbbing shaft until the white droid ejaculated on himself and the other droid. C-3PO let go of K-3PO’s shaft and rubbed the oil off of his abdomen and chest. “Ugh, you made quite a mess, K-3PO. I’ll have to clean all this up later.”

C-3PO gave K-3PO a few minutes to recover from what had happened, and after he thought K-3PO was better, he moved his hand to K-3PO’s rear. It frightened K-3PO and he jumped. C-3PO immediately leaned in, putting his face against the other droid’s, silencing him.

C-3PO moved his hand, and moved his fingers along the outside of K-3PO’s slit. K-3PO pulled away, and shook. C-3PO shushed him. “It’s alright, K-3PO. I’m just trying to get you comfortable for what’s to come.”

K-3PO had wanted to do this for a while, but he was too scared for the preparation. C-3PO leaned forward a little. “How about you just focus on me, and not focus on the pain at all?”

Before K-3PO could do anything, C-3PO leaned against him, kissing him again.

K-3PO tried his best to focus on C-3PO, he succeeded when he stopped paying attention to C-3PO fingering him. He didn’t even feel C-3PO rub his clit or go deeper in. Maybe if he couldn’t feel it, then it would all hurt less. He was way too focused on the other droid.

C-3PO finally removed his fingers, and pulled away from K-3PO. “See? That wasn’t that hard…was it?”

K-3PO whimpered as C-3PO slowly laid him down on the bed. C-3PO got on top of the droid. K-3PO jumped slightly as he felt the tip of C-3PO’s erect shaft touch his entrance. C-3PO leaned down, whispering to K-3PO.

“I’ll go slow, I promise…I’ll stop whenever you want me to.”

K-3PO gasped as C-3PO entered him. K-3PO’s shaky hands moved around C-3PO’s back, and K-3PO wrapped his legs around C-3PO’s waist. C-3PO started off slow, and soon began to go slightly faster, causing K-3PO to groan in pleasure, and he began to move his hips in sync with C-3PO.

C-3PO panted, he began to make his shaft vibrate inside the droid. K-3PO whined in pleasure as C-3PO went harder and faster.

The two droids finally reached their orgasms, and they both came. K-3PO came on his abdomen and chest. The two droids panted heavily.

C-3PO pulled out of K-3PO and got off of him. C-3PO sat on his behind, feeling overheated, K-3PO feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> god this fic is shit i cant write good nsfw fanfiction


End file.
